Memorial
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Os alunos estão jantando quando a professora McGonagall se levanta para fazer um anúncio, mas eles já sabiam do que se tratava. Afinal, hoje era 2 de Maio de 2008, 10 anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts.


**2 de Maio de 2008**

**Salão Principal, Hogwarts.**

O murmúrio do Salão Principal cessou-se quando a professora McGonagall se levantou e se pôs em frente de toda a escola para um inusual discurso, mas eles já sabiam do que se tratava, afinal hoje era dia 2 de Maio.

— Já se passaram 10 anos desde que a Batalha de Hogwarts aconteceu e a 2ª Guerra Bruxa terminou — disse, com um tom de voz solene, mesmo que desse para perceber a sua dor — Muitas pessoas queridas morreram para lhes dar um mundo melhor, um mundo de paz e sem violência. Entre elas, o nosso queridíssimo professor Albus Dumbledore, o melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve.

Todos os alunos mantinham-se calados escutando o discurso, outros estavam com a cabeça abaixada pela perda de parentes próximos. Os Slytherins se encolheram ligeiramente, afinal Voldemort e muitos Death Eaters eram da sua casa e eles foram culpados por todo esse sofrimento.

— São muitas mortes e eu não poderei citar todas, mas isso não quer dizer que não sejam nobres ou menos importantes. Dentre essas mortes, muitos estudantes também morreram, como Colin Creevey e Lavender Brown*****; muitos membros da Order of the Phoenix, como Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks; ex-alunos e um dos professores: Severus Snape que, no final, demonstrou ser um verdadeiro herói. É claro que não esqueceremos das outras mortes que aconteceram entre o período de paz que houve entre a 1ª Guerra e a 2ª, e mortes que aconteceram antes da Batalha de Hogwarts como Ted Tonks, Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody e muitos outros.

O professor Longbottom se levantou e tomou a palavra, pois parecia que a professora McGonagall não seria mais capaz. Nenhum aluno jamais tinha visto a professora abatida deste modo.

— Ergamos as taças em memória dos bravos que deram sua vida por um mundo de mais amor e menos discriminação******.

Todos os professores e alunos, sem excessão, ergueram as taças por uns minutos, em silêncio.

— Em memória desses é que hoje, 2 de Maio de 2008, eu, professora McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts, anuncio a inauguração do memorial. Ele estará entre o caminho de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, para que não só os alunos da escola, como também os parentes destes e outros, visitem e se lembrem da bravura e coragem de cada um deles.

— Eu fico realmente feliz que hoje em dia não haja mais esse preconceito entre as casas — disse a professora Penélope Clearwater, de Spells, já que o professor Flitwick havia se aposentado (após muita persistência do corpo docente) — Na minha época as coisas não eram assim.

As quatro casas sorriram entre si.

— Bem, o professor Rubeus Hagrid me pediu para avisa-los que não continuará lecionando em Care of Magical Creatures, mas continuará com o cargo de guarda - caça — anunciou a professora McGonagall em voz alta — No começo do próximo ano letivo o novo professor dessa matéria será o professor Rolf Scamander.

Os alunos aplaudiram educadamente.

— Bem, por hora é só isso! Podem se retirar — finalizou a professora McGonagall.

Ouviu-se o barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e o salão principal se esvaziou.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Desculpem se não é exatamente o que vocês queriam ler ou esperavam, mas eu decidi que todas as one-shots que eu tenha gostado de escrever eu vou postar.

*** **- Eu estou seguindo a parte do filme, em que Lavender é atacada por Greyback.

****** - Palavras do Potterish no post "A Batalha de Hogwarts e o fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa: 15 anos de paz".

De acordo com a linha do tempo que eu estabeleci para os personagens da fanfic, os Weasley, Potter e Lupin ainda não estavam em Hogwarts. Quando eles entraram em Hogwarts o memorial já existia, o Teddy nasceu em 1998, então ele só entra em Hogwarts no ano de 2009.

Aproveitando, queria indicar a one-shot "2 de Maio" da Luiza Black: www . fanfiction s / 8079798. Diz os pensamentos de George ao ver o corpo do irmão morto, jogado atrás de uma armadura.

**Professores de 2009:**

TCM - Rolf Scamander

Transfiguração - Dean Thomas

DCAT - Lionell St. John

Feitiços - Penélope Clearwater

Poções - Horace Slughorn

Aritmância - Septima Vector

Astronomia - Aurora Sinistra (em 2021: Gabrielle Delacour)

Estudo de Runas Antigas - B. Babbling

História da Magia - Cuthbert Binns

Herbologia - Neville Longbottom

Adivinhação - Parvati Patil

Vôo - Rolanda Hooch (mais tarde: Oliver Wood)


End file.
